Travel
''''Forms of Travel'' Fixed Fast Travel One of the quickest ways to move across the broad spaces of the known world is to hire a Coach, Boat, or Wagon to transport you from your current location to your preferred destination. The reason this is referred to as a "Fixed Form of Fast Travel" is because other then the selection given by certain individual "drivers" there is no alternate routes you can take while using this system.The driver the will go down the road they know, and if any aboard their vessel were to speak any complaint they would be more then happy to leave them stranded on a dark path. It is better to just sit back and enjoy the ride. Even with the band of bandits further down the road... During your trip you must ride along for a time, and face dangers and random events along the way. Yet we can see how this could become a problem for the always "in a rush" sort of player. The ones that stay for the whole duration of the ride will discover new people, places, and points of interest. They also have a slight chance of running across a Random Event. More about this can be found by clicking the link. As for those whom just need to be somewhere, after a short time they are able to select an action that will let their character dose off instantly transporting them to the end... But to be honest with you, being game developers aiming for challenging game we won't let you off so easy. Random Events can still be encountered while attempting to skip the ride. Let that be in your dreams, or awaking all alone, in a area pitched black. The List Below are all the forms of Fixed Fast Travel. Clicking their titles will send you to more descriptive page. · ' 'Wagons - '''Cheap, open, social, slow and unguarded. · '''Coach' - '''Expensive, enclosed, private, quick and guarded. · '''Boat - '''Moderate, large vessel, social, quick, and dangerous. '''Instant Travel' As referred to by its name, Instant Travel is an option which allows the user to teleport to a select site all within a blink of an eye. This is done by using mysterious structures called Stone Hinge. Although only accessible with some sort of earthly tribute, researchers have discovered that by sacrificing a gem to these structures is the best of ways to be teleported to your selected destination in an instant. Gems may take you exactly were you wish, you still do not always need these jewels to travel for a mere stone will transport you just the same. The only difference is that when using a stone, the place of your arrival will be completely random. A good way to explore new parts of the world this also can introduce you to many dangerous and unexplored areas. This occurance can happen no matter what, gem or stone. The fact stands though that Zone hinge is much more common with the use of stones. The researchers looking into this phenomenon consider these random events as Zone Hinge. '''Select the link to learn more of recordered examples of Zone Hinge. '''Open Fast Travel'''' This form of Fast Travel is found to be much more free then the previous mentions. The destinations, choices, and routes you take are all completely yours. By this I am referring to Mounts. Since the Rift mounts can be found in all shapes and sizes. Many creatures have been domesticated to serve the needs of man, some much faster then the others, it is a guarantee you will stumble across much more then the common Horse. During early life of Chains of Atlas two types of Mounts will be available. The high price tag of any steed will soon be known, there forth many mounts will allow the company of 2 or more characters. This will be a way people can hitch rides to places of far distance without having to worry about spending a large lump of Denarii.